Empty
by chryoseus
Summary: Dewasa, matang, bernafsu besar, punya kekasih, tapi dengan terpaksa seorang Kim Jiwon menganut teori 'no sex before married' yang sejak lama dipegang teguh oleh sang kekasih. Sampai kemudian ia tidak tahan dan melampiaskan hasratnya kepada sahabatnya sendiri. Dengan bantuan alkohol, kekalahan akal melawan hormon dan hal tabu, dimulailah kisah mereka. [ iKON / DoubleB ]
1. 01

**empty**

 **01**

 **.**

 **music: cabaret** **— justin timberlake**

* * *

Kim Jiwon merasa dirinya sudah sangat gila saat ini. Padahal satu jam yang lalu ia bersumpah dirinya masih menyukai wanita dan yang dilakukannya tadi hanya untuk memuaskan nafsu hormonalnya yang tidak bisa ia lakukan dengan kekasihnya. Pria itu tidak pernah mengira bahwa ia akan merasakan gejolak tabu yang dirasakannya sekarang. Kim Jiwon sekali lagi bersumpah bahwa bercinta dengan sahabatnya— _bercinta_? Ralat, ia tidak pernah— ** _tidak akan pernah_** mencintai sahabat yang telah ia kenal sejak dirinya bukan siapa-siapa. Jiwon cepat-cepat mengganti kata 'bercinta' di otaknya dengan 'berhubungan badan' karena ia sangat yakin apa yang mereka lakukan barusan itu sama sekali tidak dilandaskan oleh rasa saling mencintai dan hanya untuk sekedar memuaskan hawa nafsu yang tidak bisa mereka lampiaskan dengan pasangan masing-masing.

 _Pasangan masing-masing, huh_?

Jiwon mendengus sarkastik ketika memikirkan sosok kekasihnya yang sekarang entah berada dimana itu. Jika saja Jisoo tahu apa yang sedang ia lakukan di sini, ia yakin perempuan itu akan menangis dan memutuskannya secara sepihak sekarang juga. _But, fuck that_. Salahkan dirinya yang memahami prinsip ' _no sex before marriage_ ' padahal Jisoo sangat mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya itu bukanlah pria yang sabar menahan birahi hingga waktu pernikahan tiba. Bukan salahnya kan jika ia melampiaskannya dengan orang lain?

Lagipula Jisoo pernah membuatnya berjanji bahwa ia tidak boleh melampiaskan hawa nafsunya dengan wanita lain. **_Wanita_** —jadi tidak salah kan jika melampiaskan hawa nafsunya dengan **_pria lain_**? Toh ini pun bukan selingkuh atau apapun yang berlandaskan cinta, ini hanya untuk memuaskan hawa nafsu saja. Sekali lagi ia tegaskan, _ini hanya untuk memuaskan hawa nafsu saja_.

Suara lenguhan kecil berhasil membuyarkan lamunannya dan menariknya paksa ke dalam kenyataan yang sedang ia alami. Sahabatnya, atau bisa disebut sebagai partner _one night stand_ -nya sudah terlelap sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, tepat ketika mereka berdua selesai memuaskan nafsu masing-masing. Jiwon memandang punggung polos milik sahabatnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dengan lembut ia mengusapkan tangan kanannya ke punggung sahabatnya dengan gerakan vertikal, menyesuaikan diri dengan kurva tubuh milik sahabatnya. Gerakannya yang lembut itu mau tidak mau menghasilkan sang empunya melenguh di tengah tidur nyenyaknya.

 ** _I'm not gay_**. Menyadari perbuatannya sudah melewati batas normal, Jiwon dengan cepat menarik kembali tangannya lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Ia tidak habis pikir hanya dengan melihat sahabatnya tidur nyenyak saja bisa membuat batinnya damai. Jiwon mendenguskan napasnya kasar lalu mencari dimana keberadaan ponselnya, ia yakin Jisoo menghubunginya malam ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada acara penting siang ini?"

"Tidak, hanya sibuk mengurusi urusan kecil di kantor saja."

Jisoo mengangguk paham lalu menyeruput _black_ _tea_ miliknya yang sudah mulai dingin. Ia menyilangkan kedua kakinya sambil membuka majalah mode terbaru pekan ini, tidak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang kekasihnya sedang lakukan sekarang.

"Kapan kau akan ke Tokyo?"

Jisoo menyampirkan surai cokelat miliknya ke belakang kedua telinganya lalu menatap Jiwon dengan pandangan heran seolah kekasihnya adalah makhluk aneh yang baru saja ditemukan di bumi.

"Bukannya aku sudah mengatakan lima menit yang lalu bahwa besok siang aku akan _take off_?"

Jiwon mengumpat dalam hati karena ia yakin kekasih cantiknya itu merasa Jiwon tidak fokus pada dirinya sedari tadi. _Well,_ memang itu kenyataannya, namun tetap saja pria bernama keluarga Kim itu merasa bersalah sekaligus malu ketika kekasihnya itu mengetahui ia sedang memikirkan hal lain dan tidak memusatkan perhatian untuknya saja.

Namun pikiran negatif Jiwon lenyap begitu saja ketika kekasihnya itu tertawa kecil dan menampilkan _eye smile_ miliknya. Jiwon bersyukur kekasihnya tidak ambil pusing terhadap masalah sepele barusan. Jiwon merasa menjadi pria beruntung memiliki kekasih yang selalu berpikir positif seperti Jisoo.

" _Anyway_ , kenapa kau terdengar begitu _excited_ saat aku akan pergi ke Tokyo? Perbuatan buruk apa yang ingin kau lakukan kali ini, Kim Jiwon?"

Jiwon berdeham salah tingkah membuat Jisoo tertawa lepas melihat reaksi kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal buruk, _babe_ ~"

Jisoo tertawa melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang tampak seperti anak berumur lima tahun yang merajuk ingin dibelikan robot oleh ibunya. Wanita berusia 24 tahun itu mengusap rambut kekasihnya dengan lembut lalu menatapnya dalam. Jiwon yang menyadari gelak tawa sang kekasih lenyap, menautkan kedua alisnya bingung terhadap reaksi wanita yang telah ia kenal sejak sekolah menengah atas ini.

"Ada yang salah?"

Jisoo menggeleng pelan lalu tersenyum kecil ketika kekasihnya membelai pipinya lembut sambil mata kecilnya menatap lekat di matanya. Melihatnya seperti ini membuat Jisoo ragu akan keputusannya untuk pergi ke Tokyo selama dua minggu. _Hell,_ ia ingin selalu dan terus menghabiskan waktunya bersama dengan pria di hadapannya itu, selamanya, dan hanya akan terus bersama dengannya.

"Berjanjilah Kim Jiwon, jangan pernah mencari wanita lain selama aku tidak berada di dekatmu."

Jiwon merasa sedikit mendapatkan tamparan imajiner pada kedua pipinya sekarang. Ia tersenyum lebar pada kekasihnya lalu memeluk wanita itu dengan erat, seolah mengiyakan permintaan dari sang kekasih tanpa perlu mengucapkan sepatah kata.

 ** _Iya_** _, aku berjanji tidak akan menggantikan sosokmu dengan wanita manapun._

— _namun aku tidak bisa menjamin_ _ **tidak**_ _akan menggantikanmu dengan pria lain._

Kim Jiwon merasakan dirinya sudah gila ketika Jisoo membalas pelukannya dengan tulus. Jiwon yakin, Jisoo sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir Jiwon akan menduakannya dengan seseorang yang terlalu 'lurus' untuk dijadikan penggantinya selama ia tidak berada di Seoul. Kim Jiwon belum pernah merasa dirinya lebih hina daripada seekor babi selama hidupnya.

 _Fuck hormones._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hanbin mengerjapkan kedua matanya ketika merasakan cahaya asing yang dengan paksa membuatnya terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Setelah selang beberapa detik 'mengumpulkan nyawa', ia mengitari pandangannya ke sekelilingnya sekarang. Ini aneh. Pertama, ini bukan kamarnya. Kedua, ia tidak yakin pernah berada di dalam ruangan ini sebelumnya. Kepalanya memutar cepat membuatnya mengerang menahan rasa sakit ketika merasakan efek alkohol yang baru dirasakannya sekarang— _wait,_ alkohol?

— _Alkohol_?

 ** _Fuck._**

Hanbin membelalakan matanya seratus persen _awake_ ketika matanya dengan tidak sengaja mendapati sosok seorang pria berdiri di balkon kamarnya— _ralat_ , kamar yang ditempatinya— hanya dengan memakai _hotel robe_ — ** _hotel?!_**

Hanbin memandang punggung pria yang wajahnya tidak bisa ia lihat itu dengan tatapan _horror_. Baru saja ketika ia ingin bangkit dari tempat tidur hotel yang disinggahinya, Hanbin merasakan nyeri yang amat besar di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Ia mengerang untuk kedua kalinya saat merasakan sakit di kepala dan juga tubuhnya sekaligus. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa dirinya bisa berada di sini, bersama dengan pria asing, (Hanbin menatap horror tubuhnya yang polos tanpa busana) dan, _naked_.

Pria berumur 25 tahun itu menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat— berusaha mengingat kejadian demi kejadian yang dilakukannya kemarin hari. Oke, dimulai ketika _suffering his ass off_ di dalam studio rekaman YG dari pagi buta hingga petang, makan siang bersama Hayi dan Donghyuk, kembali ke studio rekaman untuk menyelesaikan lagu yang dikerjakannya selama kurang dari 24 jam, pulang ke rumah, lalu pergi ke acara ulang tahun pernikahan Mino hyung dan Jinwoo hyung yang ke-3 tahun.

 _Shit, That's it!_

Bisa-bisanya pria Kim ini lupa kalau kemarin dirinya kalap meminum dua botol _vodka_ sekaligus hanya untuk melampiaskan rasa stress-nya akibat desakan demi desakan yang dilemparkan oleh pimpinan YG untuknya.

Ingatannya tentang kejadian selanjutnya membuat Hanbin mengerang frustasi. Dia bersumpah tidak akan pernah meminum zat laknat itu lagi ketika pikirannya sedang dipenuhi oleh sesuatu yang dapat membuatnya stress.

Hanbin mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi lalu memukulkan kepalanya dengan bantal hotel berkali-kali— berusaha melenyapkan kejadian demi kejadian yang menyebabkan dirinya bisa berakhir di dalam ruangan _sialan_ ini.

—bersama dengan, (Hanbin menghembuskan napasnya panjang) _Kim Jiwon_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

T B C

 **A/N** : pertama, ini fanfiksi pertama saya yang bertemakan gay. Kedua, saya tahu EYD saya masih ancur dan berantakan. Ketiga, tulisan saya masih monoton banget dan sama sekali / _ew/_ gak enak dibaca—. Keempat pairing ini masih jarang bgt disini HAHAHA. Kelima, saya payah dalam berfantasi. Terakhir, saya gak berpengalaman nulis rated M.

oh ya saya juga termasuk orang baru disini, jadi gimana ya— maaf aja deh kalo tulisannya ancur gini /cry/. Rencananya sih ini gamau di post karena emang awalnya saya cuma iseng nulis ketika denger lagunya **Justin Timberlake** yang **Cabaret** hahahaha. Berhubung salah satu teman laknat saya minta supaya dipost, so, jadi deh fanfiksi gagal kaya gini. oh ya judul ini saya ambil dari lagunya Winner yang dibuat oleh DoubleB dan Mino hohoho tiga rapper kesayanganku setelah Yoongi dan Seunghoon lol.

oh! saya juga mau thanks to buat teman kesayanganku sepanjang masa /lebay/ alias **ResAres**! terima kasih banget deh buat kritik dan saran serta ikut ngebantu ngebuat _summary_ cerita ini hahahaha :D

dan juga— /sigh/ saya gabisa janji bakal update cepet— #authorgagal


	2. 02

**empty**

 **02**

 **.**

 **music: metronome — jay park**

* * *

" _I swear i'm not gay!_ "

Jiwon mengusap wajahnya kasar lalu menghembuskan napasnya frustasi, berusaha sabar menghadapi sahabatnya yang sekarang masih _freak out_ setelah mengingat semua kejadian tadi malam yang mereka lakukan dengan _detail_. _Hell_ , dirinya juga merupakan 'korban' alkohol kemarin malam, tapi mengapa pria yang lebih muda darinya itu menyudutkan dirinya seolah dia adalah orang yang pantas untuk disalahkan?

" _Me neither_ , Kim Hanbin!"

Hanbin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya sambil mengumpat. Beberapa detik kemudian, matanya memicing tajam menusuk tepat ke mata segaris milik Jiwon.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak pergi dari sini setelah kau mengingat apa yang _kita_ lakukan tadi malam? Bukannya kau bangun lebih pagi daripada aku?!"

"Jadi kau berharap aku lebih baik meninggalkanmu begitu saja dan membuatmu semakin frustasi? Apa kau berharap bangun dalam keadaan—"

Jiwon menatap ke figur Hanbin yang hanya dibalutkan oleh selimut hotel saja. Hanbin masih belum beranjak dari posisinya sedari tadi akibat terlalu _shock_ dengan kenyataan yang dihadapinya sekarang. Jiwon tanpa sadar menelan kasar salivanya ketika melihat figur sahabatnya yang terlihat menggo— _shit!_ Jiwon merasa dirinya sudah benar-benar sakit jiwa sekarang.

"—keadaan seperti itu dan tidak ada satu orang pun yang dapat menjelaskan—"

"—cukup. Aku muak mendengarkan penjelasanmu!" Hanbin memotong ucapan Jiwon lalu menutup kedua matanya rapat. Dirinya berusaha keras menghapuskan segala kejadian kemarin malam bersama dengan sahabatnya itu dari otaknya. Ia masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa dirinya, _the most unbeatable single man on earth_ merelakan momen intim pertamanya dengan sahabatnya sendiri, berjenis kelamin yang sama dengannya, dan _straight as a ruler_. Kim Hanbin benar-benar ingin muntah hanya dengan membayangkannya saja.

Jiwon mengacak-acak rambutnya kasar lalu berjalan menuju salah satu sofa yang berada di dalam kamar yang mereka singgahi. Dia juga sama frustasinya dengan Hanbin, sama-sama ingin amnesia mendadak atau melenyapkan momen ganjil itu dari hidupnya. Bedanya, Hanbin belum pernah melakukan _one night stand_ seumur hidupnya sedangkan Jiwon sudah pernah melakukan hal sesat itu bahkan sebelum dirinya menjadi kekasih Jisoo. Intinya, ini adalah kali pertama seorang Kim Hanbin berhubungan seks dan sialnya tidak dalam konteks yang 'menyenangkan'.

"Aku masih menyukai wanita—dan **_selamanya_** akan terus menyukai wanita."

"Aku juga, Kim Hanbin."

Entah sudah beberapa kali Hanbin memukulkan kepalanya dengan bantal hotel pagi ini. Ia benar-benar ingin melenyapkan ingatannya kemarin malam dan melanjutkan aktivitas monoton yang dilakukannya setiap hari.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Kim Hanbin ingin tinggal selamanya di dalam studio YG dan mengunci dirinya dari dunia luar. Dia sadar keinginannya itu bodoh, namun apa ada hal yang lebih pintar untuk dipikirkan ketika dirimu —pria 100% _straight_ tanpa sadar bersetubuh dengan sahabatmu yang merupakan pria normal juga? Belum lagi ketika kau punya _zero experience_ tentang seks. Ya Tuhan, Kim Hanbin ingin menjadi reinkarnasi Yang Hyun Suk saja rasanya.

"Lantas apa yang bisa kita perbuat sekarang? Semuanya telah terjadi begitu saja dan kita tidak bisa mengubah kenyataan itu. Aku tahu kau frustasi, _hell_ — _me too_. Kita sama-sama di bawah pengaruh alkohol jadi tidak bisa berpikir dengan logis dan tidak berada dalam keadaan sadar. Ini—"

Hanbin mendecakkan lidahnya lalu memotong ucapan Jiwon dengan setengah berteriak.

"—Baiklah! Sekarang, aku ingin kita melupakan kejadian kemarin malam dan bersikap seolah kejadian _sial_ itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk yang tidak pernah terjadi."

Jiwon mengangguk pelan sedangkan Hanbin menghembuskan napasnya kasar, lagi-lagi **_masih_** berusaha keras melenyapkan satu persatu adegan yang mereka lakukan kemarin malam.

.

.

.

.

.

Kang Seungyoon mengerenyitkan dahinya ketika melihat sosok produser muda kesayangannya berjalan ke dalam studio rekaman dengan wajah masam. Lelaki bersurai ikal cokelat itu heran bukan main ketika Hanbin—produser muda kesayangannya—terlihat tidak fokus terhadap pekerjaannya.

Hanbin memang seseorang yang mudah frustasi, Seungyoon sangat mengetahui hal itu. Tapi Seungyoon juga tahu bahwa sesusah apapun keadaan yang sedang dialaminya, Hanbin selalu tampak bersemangat jika sudah berada di dalam studio— membuat yang lebih tua takjub kepadanya karena kecintaannya yang berlebih terhadap musik. Bahkan Seungyoon yang lebih dewasa darinya pun masih sering _out of focus_ dan tidak bisa se-profesional Hanbin ketika bekerja di studio.

Namun kali ini dunia seolah sedang kiamat. Kim Hanbin sama sekali terlihat tidak tertarik pada musik atau pun kegiatan _compossing_ lagu, tidak seperti biasanya. Yang dilakukannya kali ini hanyalah menatap layar komputer dengan _blank_ dan mengusap wajahnya berkali-kali. Bahkan pekerjaannya kemarin yang masih 1/4 jadi itu sama sekali tidak disentuhnya.

Seungyoon melihat sosok Hanbin melalui ekor matanya. Matanya terlihat sembab dan wajahnya pun terlihat seperti pasien depresi. Seungyoon meringis melihat keadaan Hanbin yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Otaknya berputar mencari beberapa kemungkinan mengapa pria berusia 25 tahun itu tampak seperti orang yang sudah menjual jiwanya kepada malaikat maut.

Mengetahui rasa penasarannya yang sudah mencapai tingkat akhir, Kang Seungyoon bangkit dari kursi yang didudukinya selama kurang lebih satu jam dan berjalan mendekati Hanbin yang sekarang justru menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja komputer dengan lunglai.

"Ada apa denganmu hari ini, Kim Hanbin?"

Hanbin tidak bergerak sama sekali dari posisinya, menjawab pertanyaan Seungyoon pun tidak. Ia hanya menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak terdengar jelas di kedua telinga Seungyoon saja.

"Ayolah, bicara padaku kenapa kau tampak seperti orang yang ingin bunuh diri,"

"Aku memang ingin bunuh diri, _hyung_."

Seungyoon menepuk punggung Hanbin keras membuatnya mengerang kesakitan dan refleks mengelus punggungnya yang merupakan korban kekerasan Seungyoon pagi ini. Sedangkan pria bernama keluarga Kang itu tampak sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah dan justru menatap Hanbin dengan ekspresi _nagging Yoon mode on_.

"Jangan berpikir gila. Kalau ingin bunuh diri silahkan saja, tapi setelah kau menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu yang tertunda kemarin malam. Omong-omong kemana kau kemarin? Kau menghilang begitu saja disaat aku ingin menarikmu kembali ke dalam studio. Jangan kabur dari 'buruan'-ku, Kim Hanbin."

Hanbin merasa mual mengingat kejadian yang dialaminya kemarin malam. _Heck!_ Sesusah apapun dirinya mencoba untuk melupakan kejadian demi kejadian yang dilakukannya bersama Jiwon kemarin malam, justru malah membuat ingatannya terbuka lebar seolah otaknya hanya menyimpan satu data dalam hidupnya— yaitu kejadian _sialan_ yang ia alami kemarin malam.

Hanbin tidak peduli dengan ekspresi Seungyoon yang menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh selidik, seolah menyuruh paksa Hanbin untuk menjawab pertanyaannya secara _mau tidak mau_. Tapi Hanbin sama sekali tidak menjawab sepatah kata pun karena pikirannya hanya tertuju kepada satu hal.

 _Apa Jiwon hyung juga tidak bisa melupakan insiden tadi malam?_

 _Atau hanya dirinya yang masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian sialan itu?_

"Kim _freaking_ Hanbin, kau tidak tahu betapa gilanya diriku kemarin malam mencarimu kemana pun dan yang kau lakukan sekarang hanya melamun dan tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?"

" _Hyung,_ aku ingin ke toilet."

Tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Seungyoon yang memanggilnya, Hanbin segera berjalan cepat keluar studio YG untuk pergi entah kemana. Pikirannya sedang kacau sekarang dan yang ia butuhkan adalah pergi ke tempat yang tenang dan tidak ada banyak orang— Ia mengumpat dalam hati ketika pilihannya untuk pergi ke studio justru makin memperkeruh suasana hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Alunan lagu **_Is This Love_** milik Chris Brown membuat suasana romansa yang tercipta sebelumnya menjadi bertambah 'manis' terutama ketika bintang acara malam ini— pasangan yang telah merayakan hari jadi mereka untuk ketiga tahun itu berdansa dengan seirama, seolah hanya ada mereka berdua di dunia ini, melihat mereka yang sangat menikmati itu membuat beberapa tamu yang hadir ikut menarik pasangannya untuk berdansa.

Jiwon tertawa kencang ketika dirinya melihat Jinhwan yang _ngambek_ karena kekasihnya—si tuan _sassy_ Junhoe menolak ajakannya untuk berdansa mengikuti pasangan yang lain.

Malam ini, Jiwon hanya duduk di depan meja bar sambil mengobervasi apapun yang ada di sekelilingnya. Dirinya sekarang berada di acara perayaan hari ulang tahun pernikahan pasangan Mino dan Jinwoo yang digelar di sebuah bar pribadi milik Mino di Yongin.

Jiwon menikmati pesta malam ini karena dirinya adalah seorang _life of a party_ —pecinta pesta dan apapun yang bersifat menyenangkan. Tapi sungguh disayangkan, pesta menyenangkan ini harus dilaluinya tanpa kekasih hatinya yang berada di Seoul. Walaupun kekasihnya—Kim Jisoo tidak bisa ikut hadir menemaninya karena sebuah urusan penting yang mendadak, pria dengan mata segaris itu sebisa mungkin menahan diri untuk tidak _flirting_ kepada _hot chicks_ yang terlihat menggoda di sudut-sudut bar. Jiwon mengakui bahwa dirinya memang berjiwa _playboy_ , tapi ia merupakan pria yang selalu menepati janjinya. Jika Jisoo membuatnya berjanji untuk tidak 'bermain' dengan wanita lain saat dirinya tidak ada disampingnya, maka pria berumur 26 tahun itu akan menepati janjinya walaupun terkadang dia suka 'lupa diri'.

Jiwon meneguk likuid beralkohol yang masih tersisa setengah dari _volume_ aslinya. Ia tersenyum lebar menampilkan _eye smile_ ciri khasnya ketika matanya mendapati sosok pria yang menuju ke meja bar yang disinggahinya.

"Hanbin-ah!"

Pria itu mendongkakan kepalanya lalu tersenyum lebar ketika mendapati seseorang yang memanggilnya adalah Jiwon yang duduk di salah satu _bar stool_ dengan gelas berisi alkohol yang berada di tangan kanannya.

"Kimbab!"

" _Long time no see, bro_."

Jiwon bangkit dari _bar stool_ lalu memeluk sahabatnya yang sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya itu. Hanbin memeluk Jiwon kembali dengan erat tanpa menghapuskan senyuman manisnya sejak matanya menemukan Jiwon.

"Kau sendirian?"

Jiwon mengangguk malas menjawab pertanyaan retoris dari sahabat lamanya itu.

Hanbin terkekeh lalu menepuk bahu Jiwon sekilas, sebelum duduk di atas salah satu _bar stool_ dan memesan _margarita_ dari sang _bartender_. Jiwon pun secara natural duduk di sebelah Hanbin sambil meneguk isi likuid dari _tequila_ miliknya.

"Kau gak berniat untuk berdansa?"

Hanbin menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap ke arah lantai dansa sekilas sebelum matanya kembali memperhatikan _bartender_ yang mempersiapkan minuman yang dipesan olehnya. Dia tidak menyadari tatapan meneliti Jiwon yang sedang memperhatikannya figurnya.

"Kau gak berubah ya," ucap Jiwon tiba-tiba membuat Hanbin menatap sahabatnya dengan padangan bertanya.

"Kau masih lebih pendek dariku dan wajahmu tetap memasang _bitch resting fa_ — _aw_!"

Jiwon mengaduh sambil tertawa sekaligus mengelus lengan kiri atasnya setelah Hanbin dengan semena-mena memukul lengannya dengan agak keras. Kim Jiwon bersumpah, Kim Hanbin yang sekarang masih sama seperti Kim Hanbin saat masa sekolah dulu— selalu sensitif terhadap komentar tentang wajah 'alami' miliknya. Tapi bukan Kim Jiwon namanya kalau ia tidak berhenti mengganggu Kim Hanbin.

"Kau juga tidak berubah, matamu masih tidak bisa melihat dunia."

Tawa Jiwon seketika lenyap mendengar ucapan Hanbin yang langsung menusuk ke ulu hatinya. Dia mengumpat dalam hati karena melupakan satu fakta tentang Kim Hanbin. Jangan mengatainya jika tidak ingin dikatai balik.

" _Whatever._ "

Beberapa detik kemudian mereka berdua larut dalam pikiran masing-masing dengan segelas alkohol yang berada di genggaman keduanya. Jiwon diam-diam memperhatikan figur Hanbin dengan ekor matanya.

Sahabatnya itu masih sama seperti saat pertemuan terakhir mereka— tepatnya ketika menghadiri acara penghargaan musik di Busan tahun lalu. Yang berbeda dari sosok sahabatnya itu hanyalah gaya rambut dan kantung mata yang terlihat makin hitam dari sebelumnya. Kim Jiwon berani taruhan kalau sahabatnya yang gila kerja itu terus-menerus merusak tubuhnya dengan tidak beristirahat. _Heck,_ walaupun dirinya sudah tidak bertemu dengan Hanbin selama setahun, tetap saja Jiwon masih terlalu protektif terhadap sahabatnya yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Jangan melihatku terus, nanti _naksir_."

Jiwon terkekeh mendengar candaan Hanbin lalu meneguk _tequila_ miliknya yang sudah hampir habis.

"Iya, kalau aku naksir kau, nanti siapa lagi yang akan mendapatkan gelar _the most unbeatable single man alive_?"

Hanbin tahu Jiwon bercanda, tapi tetap saja dirinya agak malu mendengarkan pernyataan itu. Bagaimana tidak malu jika kau seorang pria dewasa berumur 25 tahun yang sudah mapan, masih sendiri. Bahkan dirinya sama sekali belum pernah menjalin kasih dengan wanita manapun, _heck!_ Ini dampak negatif menghabiskan hidupmu di dalam studio saja.

"Kata siapa gelar laknat itu masih ada padaku?"

Hanbin tahu Jiwon itu mudah dibohongi. Tapi ia tidak mengira sahabatnya itu akan membelalakan kedua mata sipitnya dan menatap Hanbin layaknya _pegasus_ yang bisa berbicara dengan lima bahasa manusia.

"Wow! _My baby brother_ akhirnya tidak buta soal cinta juga! Aku sebagai _hyung_ kesayanganmu—"

"—itu Jiyong _hyung_."

"— _whatever_ , yang jelas selamat bahagia _baby bro_!"

Jiwon merangkul bahu Hanbin sambil meneguk _tequila_ miliknya sampai habis. Sementara Hanbin meringis dalam hati ketika melihat ekspresi bahagia Jiwon yang sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya telah tertipu. _Ah_ , Hanbin tidak peduli, yang dipedulikannya sekarang adalah bagaimana cara menghilangkan _stress_ akibat beragam tuntutan dari pimpinan YG.

"Omong-omong, aku menginap di hotel dekat sini. Mau ikut bersamaku? Kita bisa mengobrol tentang banyak atau _chill out_ tanpa kekasih,"

Hanbin menimang-nimang ajakan Jiwon. Jika ia ikut dengannya malam ini, maka ia bisa terbebas dari _stress_ -nya dan juga Kang Seungyoon— rekan kerjanya yang menjadi mentor untuk lagu yang sedang dikerjakannya. Tapi jika ia tidak ikut dengan sahabat lamanya itu, Hanbin bisa menyelesaikan lagu yang dikerjakannya dengan segara dan mengangkat sedikit beban yang ada di pundaknya.

Setelah beberapa saat tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, Hanbin akhirnya tersenyum tipis dan menganggukan kepalanya— menyetujui ajakan Jiwon. Toh, jika ia memaksakan otaknya untuk bekerja sekarang juga, ia yakin lagu itu akan bernilai negatif dan membuatnya mendapat lebih banyak tekanan dari pimpinan YG.

Kim Hanbin besyukur dirinya bisa bertemu kembali dengan sahabat lamanya itu malam ini.

.

.

.

.

.

T B C

 **A/N** : terima kasih untuk semua yang nge-review fanfic ini di chapter sebelumnya! saya gak nyangka fanfic ini ada yang baca huahahaha. ich liebe dich!^^

maaf banget kalo chapter ini monoton, kaku dan gak ngebawa feel, jujur aja saya sendiri masih kurang puas pas baca ulang chapter ini hahaha #authorgagal


	3. 03

Jiwon membuka pintu kamar hotel yang dipesannya untuk semalam bersamaan dengan Hanbin yang tertawa di belakangnya. Mereka berdua baru saja kembali dari pesta perayaan hari _anniversary_ pernikahan Mino dan Jinwoo di bar pribadi milik keluarga Mino. Keduanya tidak sengaja bertemu kembali setelah hampir empat tahun _lost contact_ —sebenarnya setahun yang lalu Jiwon bertemu dengan Hanbin di sebuah acara penghargaan musik, tapi berhubung keduanya sangat sibuk waktu itu mereka tidak sempat bertegur sapa. Jadi pertemuan tahun lalu tidak dihitung dalam kamus Jiwon.

"Jadi benar dugaanku kalau Junhoe dan Jinani _hyung_ sekarang menjadi pasangan kekasih?"

Hanbin masuk ke dalam kamar Jiwon masih sambil terkekeh. Dia tidak percaya lelaki ter- _narsis_ sepanjang masa yang hanya mencintai dirinya sendiri lebih dari apapun yaitu Junhoe, sekarang menjadi kekasih dari Jinhwan, kakak kelas yang dulu sangat membenci Junhoe. _Okay_ , Hanbin benar-benar tidak _update_ terhadap hubungan percintaan teman-teman dekatnya di SMA dulu.

"Kau belum tahu? Mau tahu berita yang lebih mengejutkan lagi tidak?"

Jiwon menutup pintu kamarnya sambil mengikuti Hanbin yang telah duduk dengan santainya di sofa yang berada di kamar hotel yang ditempati oleh Jiwon. Seolah ialah yang memesan kamar ini, bukan Jiwon.

"Tolong jangan katakan kalau kau berpacaran dengan Donghyuk atau Yunhyeong."

"Aku selalu setia denganmu, Bin. Jangan khawatir,"

Hanbin tertawa kencang namun dengan segera ia lemparkan bantal sofa tepat di wajah Jiwon yang _off guard_ mendapat serangan tiba-tiba dari sahabatnya itu.

"Lantas berita yang lebih mengejutkan dari itu apa?"

"Aku bertemu denganmu kembali setelah berabad-abad tidak bertemu."

Hanbin memutar bola matanya mendengar omongan 'sampah' yang diucapkan Jiwon. Tidak sampah juga sih, tapi Hanbin telah berekspektasi sesuatu yang mengejutkan lebih dari itu.

"Tahun lalu kita bertemu."

Jiwon hanya terkekeh sementara Hanbin menatap Jiwon dengan _resting bitch face_ ciri khasnya.

"Kau masih sama seperti dulu, _non sense_. Kau tah—"

Jiwon menarik bantal yang mengenai wajahnya tadi, kemudian melemparnya kembali tepat sasaran ke kepala Hanbin dengan tiba-tiba membuat sang empunya berhenti berbicara dan malah mengeluarkan teriakan nyaring ciri khasnya karena tindakan Jiwon. Jiwon tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya ketika melihat Hanbin yang langsung menatapnya dengan tajam seperti ingin membuat Jiwon tewas hanya dengan kedua matanya.

"YAH! Kim Jiwon! You—"

"—Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, kau terlihat sangat menggemaskan."

Entah karena efek _tequilla_ yang ia teguk malam ini atau memang matanya melihat Hanbin sedikit merona mendengar ucapannya?

Satu hal yang Jiwon tahu, Kim Hanbin otomatis bungkam.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku belum pernah berciuman— sampai sekarang."

Ada sebuah kalimat " _Jika kau mabuk, maka kejujuran lah yang akan kau utarakan"_. Jiwon menaruh gelas kosong yang sebelumnya berisi _vodka_ dengan menatap Hanbin yang sepertinya sudah mabuk.

Mereka berdua duduk berdampingan di atas sofa hotel kamar yang ditempati oleh Jiwon sambil menikmati pemandangan Yongin di malam hari. Keduanya sepakat untuk memesan dua botol _vodka_ dan juga _pizza_ untuk menikmati malam ini. Jiwon juga mengajak Hanbin bermalam bersamanya karena ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersama sahabat lamanya itu —bermalam yang dimaksud adalah _chill_ out atau begadang semalaman. Setelah menimang-nimang, Hanbin pun menyetujui ajakan Jiwon —ia tidak mau bertemu Seungyoon malam ini, lagipula begadang sambil menikmati masa muda bukan ide yang buruk, bukan?

"Kau berbohong?"

Hanbin menggelengkan kepalanya lemah lalu terkekeh pelan dan menatap Jiwon tepat di kedua matanya. Seketika itu juga Jiwon ingat satu hal tentang sahabatnya itu, mulut Hanbin tidak bisa dikontrol ketika ia sedang mabuk. Jadi kemungkinan besar Hanbin tidak sedang berbohong kali ini.

Jiwon tertawa sambil menuangkan likuid _vodka_ yang dipesannya dua puluh menit yang lalu ke dalam gelas miliknya. Jiwon sudah mengabiskan satu botol _vodka_ dan dirinya masih sepenuhnya sadar. Berbeda dengan sahabatnya itu yang sudah mabuk berat setelah menghabiskan gelas ketiga saja. Hanbin benar-benar payah meminum alkohol.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong?"

Hanbin tertawa, Jiwon tahu betul itu efek samping alkohol.

"Mencium pipi saja belum pernah, aku benar-benar payah."

Jiwon hampir saja tersedak _vodka_ yang ia minum karena pernyataan Hanbin yang menurutnya mencenangkan. Setidaknya Chanwoo yang baru berumur 23 tahun dan belum pernah berpacaran pun sudah pernah mencium gadis. Jiwon benar-benar tidak tahu kalau sahabat lamanya ini benar-benar punya _zero experience_ dalam hubungan percintaan.

"Kau bahkan belum pernah mencium pipi pacarmu? _Wow,_ aku benar-benar takjub."

Jiwon tertawa agak keras membuat Hanbin mengerenyitkan dahinya.

"—Maaf, aku hanya terlalu _senang_ mendengar pengakuanmu."

Jiwon berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menahan tawanya karena raut wajah Hanbin yang masam. Namun sayang, dirinya terlalu 'bahagia' sehingga ia tetap tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

Hanbin mengangguk lalu berusaha menuangkan likuid _vodka_ ke dalam gelasnya tetapi justru menumpahkannya ke atas celana _jeans_ serta kemeja _slim fit_ yang ia pakai dan juga ke sofa. Ia meringis pelan sedangkan Jiwon yang sudah tidak tertawa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat betapa cerobohnya Hanbin.

"Untung saja aku membawa beberapa pakaian ganti."

Jiwon segera berdiri dari sofa yang ia duduki dan berjalan ke dalam sisi kamarnya untuk mengambil pakaian miliknya dari dalam koper untuk Hanbin. Ia berjalan menuju ke tempat Hanbin berada dan mendapati sahabatnya sedang membersihkan _vodka_ yang tumpah di celana dan kemejanya dengan _tissue_.

"Ini."

Hanbin tersenyum lalu mengambil pakaian yang disodorkan oleh Jiwon dan segera mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian milik Jiwon.

.

.

.

.

.

Jiwon tidak tahu kalau tubuh Hanbin itu lebih kecil darinya.

Selama ini dia selalu berpikir bahwa Hanbin itu mempunyai banyak kesamaan dengannya. Dimulai dari menyukai musik yang sama, ide gila yang sama, kepribadian yang hampir sama dan postur tubuh yang menurutnya juga sama.

Tapi melihat Hanbin yang terlihat agak kebesaran menggunakan kemeja putih milik Jiwon, membuatnya berubah pikiran.

"Kemejamu— agak tidak pas denganku."

"Aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama."

Hanbin terkekeh lalu duduk kembali di sofa yang tadi mereka tempati. Tetapi tidak menduduki area yang masih basah karena _vodka_ yang tidak sengaja ia tumpahkan. Sedangkan Jiwon duduk di bawah sofa, menyenderkan punggungnya tepat di samping Hanbin yang berada di atasnya.

Hanbin yang telah mabuk sedari tadi tetap meminum _vodka_ dan meracau apapun yang terlintas di otaknya. Dari mulai beban yang berada pada punggungnya karena tuntutan pekerjaannya sebagai produser, masalahnya dengan beberapa artis yang keras kepala, sampai persoalan pribadi miliknya. Jiwon hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik dan terkadang memberi _advice_ untuk pria yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu. Ya, walaupun agak sia-sia karena Hanbin sedang mabuk dan mungkin akan lupa tentang nasihat yang Jiwon berikan nanti.

 _And then, they are kissing passionately_.

Jiwon bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana kejadian lengkapnya, yang ia tahu adalah bahwa Hanbin duduk di pangkuannya dan melakukan apa yang selama ini Jiwon hindari untuk dilakukan bersama sahabat lamanya itu.

.

.

.

 **A/N** : HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA i fucking save this draft for about 2 years in my document and realized that it's ready to publish plus the guilt is too strong for not continue this fic. i'm truly sorry. i know i'm an asshole. oh anyway, i'm still a trash for iKON but college really cut all the leisure time i want to have, and whenever i have free time, i have writerblock and shit i'm a sucker for mature plot HHHHHH. i hope everyone still enjoy this shit. i love you babies 333


End file.
